


Flightless

by geesus_way



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Ghoul! Kageyama Tobio, Ghoul! Kenma, Hinata is a clueless fucker, M/M, a young young meme, but everyone finds out, im just a meme, or at least im gonna try, slowburn ???, when theyre trapped with a hungry ghoul lmaoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesus_way/pseuds/geesus_way
Summary: The heavy scent of sweat and blood fills the room. Hinata, just hit in the face with a ball, has another nose bleed. This time, however, Kageyama might not be able to hide it, this time, he might not be able to control it. Kageyama is a ghoul afterall, he is meant to devour human.Or just a two AM thought and now its time to cry.[I won't have a schedule for posting]





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my son is sad and hinta screem about the missing kid.

Teeth tear through flesh, the aroma of fresh death fills the air. Tonight, The Crow has taken another life, the one of a young boy. The flesh hungry beast groaned, chewing the last of the food that was in his mouth. 

The boy in the crow mask stands over the body, scanning for any last bits of meat. Nothing, the kid was picked clean, his ribs glistening with blood in the afternoon light of the forest.

Feeling guilty after his meal, The Crowpicked up the kid and carried him to the side of the road, one that was hardly ever occupied. He placed the kid down, covering him with spare branches and loose soil. It wasn't his problem anymore, someone will find him, eventually. Turning away from the boy, The Crow climbed a tree near by to survey the area, making sure that he was alone. Once he was certain that there were no CCG near by, or civilians, he jumped tree to tree, using his flexibility and speed to stay up.

He had lost control of his own body, succumbing to the hunger. And once again, it had resulted in the death of someone who would be missed, unlike him.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio wakes up in the comfort of his bed, the noisy alarm clock going off next to him.n He groans and slams the snooze button, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepy blur.

 _'Shit, I didn't clean up properly'_ he thought to himself, gazing at the crow mask sitting on the foot of his bed. He was still dressed in the body suit that his mom had made, all black with an opening at the shoulder blades, accompanied with patches of black feathers all over. Everything, he realized, was covered in blood.

 Kageyama picked up the mask and carried it to the bathroom. After he cleaned the crow-like mask, he filled up the tub with warm water and stripped out of his suit, dried blood sticking to him. The flaking blood chips off as he moves to step into the bath.

Just as he had sunk into the heated water, Kageyama's phone let out a small 'ding' to notify him that he had gotten a new message. Groaning, the black haired boy leaned forward and grabbed the device, seeing that he had gotten an email from Hinata.

**[5:03] Hinata: What's up?**

 **[5:37] Hinata: Kageyama?**  

**[5:38] Kageyama: What do you want?**

**[5:38] Kageyama: I'm busy.**

**[5:39] Hinata: Dang, I just wanted to check up on my Best Buddy™**

**[5:39] Kageyama: I'm. Busy.**

**[5:39] Kageyama: Dumb ass...**

**[5:40] Hinata: Doing what!?**

**[5:42] Kageyama: I'm taking a bath.**

**[5:42] Hinata: OH... SORRY!!**

Kageyama throws the phone onto the rug sitting next to him and sinks further into the water, the liquid a light pinkish, brownish color from the blood. He scrubs his hands under the water, trying to clean off the dry blood sticking to his hands.

His fingernails scrape across his skin, removing any remaining blood. The young ghoul stands up and drains the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist after he dried off. The black-haired boy grabs the mask and heads back to his room. He tosses the face wear onto his bed and grabs his clothes for the day. School was his least favorite place to go (except for volleyball practice.)

* * *

Kageyama rushes into the gym, hoping that he wasn't too late for practice. He bursts through the door, everyone's eyes snapping up from Daichi's phone. Everyone looked slightly scared by the loud noise but returned to looking at the screen. 

They first-year awkwardly shuffles over to his teammates to see what they were all looking at. His heart feels as if its dropped to his stomach when he sees the news report of a missing kid named Kobayashi Touma.

**MISSING: Kobayashi Touma - Last seen playing by the forest near his house. Suspected ghoul attack, as there have been recent reports of suspected ghouls in the area. Kobayashi Touma has yet to be found, but there were signs of blood and foul play. It has not been determined whether or not the blood belongs to the 8-year-old boy. If this was a ghoul attack, the ghoul suspects are: Serpent, Golden Cat, King, The Crow, and Phoenix. Please stay safe, and never go anywhere alone at night.**

'Shit shit shit shit shi-' "Kageyama?" Hinata had cut off The Crow's train of thought, a slightly worried look on his face. "Kageyama, are you okay?" The setter's eyes shot up to look at the orange-haired boy. Hinata had his hand on his shoulder and had a quizzical look on his face. "Is something wrong?" Now the whole team was looking at Kageyama. "Ah, no, it's nothing! I... I was just hoping that the kid was oka-" Kageyama was saying when Tsukishima cut him off, clicking his tongue. "Ha! As if! I bet you're actually just a ghoul in disguise~" 

The first-year setter was opening his mouth to speak but Hinata yelled "He's not a ghoul! Ghoul's are hard to find!" before a noise could escape his lips. 'God bless Hinata' he thought to himself. "Guys, Guys, It's time for practice!" Suga cut in, placing a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. 'Thank God for team mom.' Kageyama though but was quickly followed by a crowd of laughter.

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" 

"Yep!" Hinata shouted. Kageyama could feel his face heat up and another round of laughter rose up from the team. 'What would I do without you guys?' "Crash and burn!" Nishinoya replied. The whole team started laughing again, Kageyama once again turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Cat will make a return ;)
> 
> I was actually listening to this the entire time i was writing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGCtqbzYAnU

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I just wanted to say that if I haven't updated in a while, just comment saying something and I will tell you my progress of the next chapter. I won't have a set time for chapters to come out because when I had tried that, I got stressed and writing it just wasn't fun anymore. Anyways, I accept constructive criticism but I would prefer if you worded it carefully bc if i get offended i can be a bitch (or you could just say that you don't mean to offend me bc im a complicated fuck)


End file.
